


Lethonomia

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction, forgetful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lethonomia: the inability to recall the names of people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lethonomia

**Lethonomia: the inability to recall the names of people**

Bruce sat at the scientist's gala, sipping on champagne. He definitely didn't want to be there, but it was necessary. 

It also didn't help that one of his colleagues was there that he had been attracted to since he met her. She was gorgeous, more than usual, in her long gown. What was her name again?

It wasn't just her name but everyone's there. He had terrible trouble remembering names of almost everyone. The only reason he remembered his own was because he heard it all his life.

His gorgeous coworker walked up to his table and sat down. Her smile seemed to light up the room as she looked at him.

"You look as bored as I feel," you said to the doctor. Bruce had been sitting there all night and you thought he could use some company.

"I am, actually. Do you think we could sneak out of here?" Bruce looked at you with a mischievous glint to his eyes.

You name was called by an older man, making a gesture for you to go to him. "I can't, but you can. Save yourself." You smiled, grabbing his hand as a goodbye and got up.

"Bruce smiled. "Goodbye," he said with your name before you headed back into the crowd.  


End file.
